starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Zerg
Overmind (?–June, 2500 Second Overmind (June, 2500?–September/October, 2500) The Queen of Blades (October, 2500–Present (brief splinter period in late 2504) |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= Senior Cerebrate Daggoth (?–c. 2500) Infested Kerrigan (04/2500–Late 2504?) |defacto=Xel'naga (formerly; creators and guides) Amon (?–06/2500) (through its manipulation on the Overmind) |executive=None; control assured through a hive-like hierarchy |legislative=None; control assured through a hive-like hierarchy |judicial=None; control assured through a hive-like hierarchy |affiliation= |strength=Zerg broods; at least billions of individual zerg |capital=Zerus (homeworld) Mobile (?–2500) Char (03/2500–04/2500; 06/2500-late 2504) Aiur (04/2500–06/2500) Mobile (Kerrigan's leviathan) (late 2504-) |language=Telepathic hierarchy |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented=*June 2500 (upon the Overmind's death) *Late 2504 (upon Kerrigan's de-infestation) |reorganized=*June/July 2500 (as two separated factions, the Daggoth's Renegade Swarm and Kerrigan's Swarm) *Late 2504 (split between Sarah Kerrigan and broodmothers) |dissolved= |restored=October 2500 (under Kerrigan's rule) |status=Active }} The Zerg Swarm is a terrifying and ruthless amalgamation of biologically advanced, arthropodal aliens. Dedicated to the pursuit of genetic perfection, the zerg relentlessly hunt down and assimilate advanced species across the galaxy, incorporating useful genetic code into their own.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Alongside the protoss and terrans, the zerg stand as one of the three dominant species of the Milky Way(2007). StarCraft: The Board Game (manual). Fantasy Flight Games. and are universally feared, hated and hunted as such.2011-05-31, May 2011 HoTS Fansite Interview. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2011-05-31 The Swarm in itself makes up a third of the power of the Koprulu Sector.2011-05-31, Hands On With StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm’s Campaign, Now With More RPG and Space Yetis. Kotaku, accessed on 2011-06-09 History Creation of the Swarm The xel'naga discovered the original zerg on Zerus. The xel'naga gifted the zerg with the purity of essence, making them the counterparts of the protoss, gifted with the purity of form; the zerg and protoss were intended to eventually merge to perpetuate the xel'naga lifecycle.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. At this point the zerg species diverged into two distinct branches; the Zerg Swarm and the primal zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Waking the Ancient (in English). 2013-03-12. The xel'naga created the Overmind to control the zerg swarm and prevent a repeat of the protoss' Aeon of Strife. The Overmind oversaw the zerg swarm's rapid evolution, created the cerebrates, and divided the Swarm into broods. The primal zerg, meanwhile, went into hiding to preserve their individuality. The Overmind's purpose was subverted by the fallen xel'naga named Amon, who would become known as the Dark VoiceBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27.; the Swarm drove away the xel'naga, and embarked on an interstellar journey toward Aiur, the protoss homeworld, to forcibly assimilate the protoss. The Overmind was aware, but unable to resist Amon's influence. The Overmind knew Amon's ultimate goal would destroy the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Amon sponsored his own protoss-zerg hybridization program. The first hybrids were ready by the end of the .Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. The Great War Having assimilated multiple species and evolved during the journey, the Swarm arrived at the Koprulu Sector near the Protoss Empire. The Overmind ordered the assimilation of the terrans; their psionic potential was needed to fight the protoss. The protoss detected the zerg, learned of their xel'naga origins, and dispatched the Koprulu Expeditionary Force under Executor Tassadar to deny the zerg a foothold. The Great War broke out with the zerg invasion of the terran worlds. Protoss purification, and terran internal strife, failed to contain the invasion. The terran rebel group, the Sons of Korhal, used and manipulated the invasion to overthrow the Terran Confederacy and form the Terran Dominion.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. The zerg captured Sarah Kerrigan at the Battle of Tarsonis and withdrew to Char to transform her into the Queen of Blades.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. The Overmind intended Kerrigan to succeed it as the Swarm's leader, freeing the zerg from the Dark Voice. It had no concern over the other races of the galaxy.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-10-22. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 3. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-10-22. The zerg were attacked on Char by the protoss; a renegade Tassadar joined forces with Prelate Zeratul, a Dark Templar, on Char. Zeratul, wielding the Dark Templar's power of the Void, permanently slew Zasz, the chief cerebrate. This created a brief mental link between the Prelate and the Overmind, through which the Overmind learned the exact location of Aiur. Kerrigan remained on Char while the Swarm invaded Aiur.Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. Resistance against the zerg invasion was hampered by the protoss Conclave's overconfidence and a short protoss civil war.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. The planet was devastated.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Overmind relocated to Aiur, where it was slain by the protoss.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. The protoss subsequently withdrew to Shakuras, the Dark Templar homeworld.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. The Brood War The Overmind's death left the Swarm divided between the cerebrate Daggoth and Infested Kerrigan. Daggoth initiated creation of the second Overmind. Kerrigan sought to kill the Overmind before it could mature and resume control over the entire Swarm and her.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. The zerg civil war was complicated by the arrival of the United Earth Directorate Expeditionary Fleet in the Koprulu Sector; the UED overthrew the Terran DominionBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998., and captured the second OvermindBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. with the intent of using the zerg to maintain control over the Sector. The UED used the Psi Disrupter to fragment opposing zerg. Kerrigan manipulated both anti-UED terrans and the protoss to destroy the Psi DisrupterBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998., break UED control over the SectorBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998., and slay the Overmind, thus bringing the entire Swarm under her controlBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998.. Zerg betrayal dissolved the alliances of convenienceBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing of the Web (in English). 1998.. The reformed Terran Dominion, UED remnants, and protoss attempted, and failed, to oust Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. The war ended with all sides withdrawing to rebuildBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998.; the zerg remained in control of previously infested worlds.Blizzard Entertainment. Koprulu Sector Systems: Char. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-10-16. Interbellum For the next four years, the Swarm avoided outright conflict with the terrans and protoss while slowly expanding and evolving.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga: Shadow Hunters. Pocket Star Books, November 27, 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. The remaining cerebrates died and were replaced by broodmothers.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-05-30. May 2011 HoTS Gameplay Info. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-05-31. As the first hybrids became active, signs of Amon's machinations reached Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Prophecy. (in English). 2010. While searching for clues about the hybrids, Zeratul discovered Kerrigan was essential to prevent the Swarm from fulfilling the Dark Voice's apocalyptic plans; the dark templar instructed Jim Raynor, of Raynor's Raiders, to ensure Kerrigan's survival.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Zeratul's Warning. (in English). 2010. The Second Great War The Second Great War began with the Swarm's invasion of terran space in search of a xel'naga device.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zerg: UNN newscast after "Supernova." (in English). 2010. Various terran groups used the upheaval to their own ends. Raynor's Raiders fomented rebellion against the Terran DominionBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Hearts and Minds. (in English). 2010. and, on behalf of Prince Valerian Mengsk's Moebius Foundation, recovered the device before the Swarm.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. A joint Raiders and Dominion attacked Char and used the device to deinfest Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. The Swarm fragmented.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: Harvest of Screams (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: Domination (in English). 2013-03-12. Kerrigan was doggedly pursued by the DominionGolden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Back in the Saddle (in English). 2013-03-12., which led to Jim Raynor's capture and reported execution by the Dominion. Kerrigan began reuniting the Swarm as a tool for vengeance, both for herself and for Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Transmission (in English). 2013-03-12. During this period, the Swarm journeyed to Zerus, where it was reunited with the primal zergBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Supreme (in English). 2013-03-12. and Kerrigan became a primal zerg-human hybrid.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Crucible (in English). 2013-03-12. Her new form was more powerful than the previous hybridization, and free of Amon's influence.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Abathur (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Crucible. (in English). 2013-03-12. The Swarm discovered and destroyed a secret Dominion hybrid production facility led by Emil NarudBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12., a servant of Amon. Kerrigan killed Narud, and learned of Amon's resurrection and the threat he posed to creation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Shifting Perspectives (in English). 2013-03-12. She directed the Swarm to wage war against Amon after killing Mengsk.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Stukov (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Death from Above (in English). 2013-03-12. The campaign against the Dominion was a success. Jim Raynor was found alive and rescued from a secret prison.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Conviction (in English). 2013-03-12. The Swarm invaded KorhalBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Planetfall (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Death from Above (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12., and Kerrigan personally entered the Korhal Palace and slew Emperor Arcturus Mengsk. The Swarm departed Korhal to fight Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ascension (in English). 2013-03-12. Characteristics ]] A great deal of information has been ascertained as to the nature of zerg physiology and psychology, such as through the Terran Confederacy's Project Bellwood,StarCraft beta-The Zerg. Accessed on 2008-01-31 and the Terran Dominion's Project Blackstone.Dayton, Cameron et al (July 21, 2014). StarCraft II: War Stories. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ASIN B00IWTWTBY. All zerg breeds are efficient killers and/or possess abilities that will aid the Swarm in the destruction of its enemies. Physiology When the zerg deviated from their primal counterparts, the Swarm reduced their physical appearance to essential fighting components.2013, HotS Zurvan. Deviantart, accessed on 2013-12-25 The zerg as a whole are extremely tough, tenacious, and deadly. Their natural armor and weaponry is comparable to modern technology in terms of toughness and armor-piercing capabilities. The zerg are extremely resistant to chemical agents,Zerg Overview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2008-01-31 but their biological nature still renders them vulnerable to concentrated radiation, such as sigma radiation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zerg research (in English). 2010. All zerg strains are capable of operating in a variety of environments, and some can operate in the vacuum of space.Zerg. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-31 Most zerg are not adapted for space travel by themselves, but are carried by larger zerg such as leviathans. Space-borne zerg either have vast stores of oxygen or have been adapted to not require it.Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-01-07. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 11. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-01-07. Zerg must eat and rest, but do not require extended hours of sleep and have no set periods of inactivity.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Left unchecked, zerg multiply at an alarming rate.Races: Zerg, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-08-07 Zerg do not die of old age.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zerg research (in English). 2010. Most zerg ground strains are also capable of burrowing and digging through virtually any surface, using groups of tiny muscles that vibrate at a low frequency and grind dirt and stone along their way, allowing them to "swim through the ground". This ability made them extremely deadly in ambush situations, as many terran or protoss forces suffered losses when suddenly being surrounded by a mass of enemy zerg units.Perdition turret All zerg ground strains move faster on creep than they do on normal ground due to microscopic filaments within the substance that allow them to 'skate' over it.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-07-24. Units: Queen. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-08-14. Before hatching, a zerg specimen has two cell types in general: Type A creates different mutations, while B cells hunt them to feed their own procreation (probably, the same is applied reversely). Upon hatching, the specimen of a certain strain is a result of the Darwin's theory of evolution on a cellular level; it is made of the strongest strain mutations that survived. Zerg possess remarkable regenerative capabilities. Their alpha amino acids possess unique R groups that allow dead cell matter to be combined with normal proteins to create new cells. Under normal circumstances, zerg may regenerate indefinitely; a radically changing cell structure is a by-product of the process, as well as high quantity of energy in the process. Given time, even a gravely wounded zerg will return to full health. Thus, a zerg colony remains viable if even one creature or structure survives. Few zerg survive for more than a few minutes in a given battle, but those that do evolve during the battle itself, becoming more powerful every hour.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-22. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Custom Maps and Editor Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-23. The zerg constantly study their enemies and adapt accordingly.2011-05-31, Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm Hands-On Preview - Zerg Campaign. Gamespot, accessed on 2011-07-08 Zerg structures are essentially giant organs and draw sustenance from creep, a thick carpet-like substance that integrates a colony's structures as one macro-organism. Compound B-5801 provides their structural basis.2014-07-31, Drone: Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-08-07 The zerg are obsessed with detecting subtler motions and more advanced camuflauge techniques.2014-12-04, Overseer Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-12-06 Genetics Like terrans and protoss, zerg genetic material consists of DNA,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. seemingly in the shape of a double helix.Perdition turret However, when a zerg strain's DNA evolves, it becomes less flexible.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-05-30. May 2011 HoTS Gameplay Info. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-05-31. Apart from the overlord, every zerg strain ever encountered by terrans has been a custom mix of DNA, to the extent that no non-overlord strain bears much genetic resemblance to the organism(s) that spawned it. The zerg like to pit themselves against harsh climates, using a planet's harsh conditions to further their own evolution.2011-11-08, StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm interview—Blizzard breaks down Zerg lore. PC Gamer, accessed on 2011-11-19 In regards to assimilating the genetic material of other species, the zerg were initially very selective, assimilating only strong species at the top of their food chains and eradicating 'lesser species' lest they corrupt the purity of the zerg genome. Under Kerrigan, the situation changed, and the zerg were willing to assimilate any material they came across. The zerg genetic landscape is constantly changing, to the extent where using terms such as "mutant" (mutation being a permanant change to an organism's genetic code) can be considered to be a misnomer. Zerg DNA is "antithetical" to protoss DNA and they cannot infest protoss under normal conditions. In addition, protoss psionic powers (Khala and Void) protect the protoss. The protoss are the only known species that the zerg have failed to assimilate. However, their DNA can be artificially combined, creating hybrids.Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-01-15. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 12. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-01-15. Hyper-rare mutant strains exist within the zerg gene pool.2014-08-30, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-09-05 Psychology It has been difficult for observers to determine the full extent of the zerg intelligence, but it is clear that they are a very cunning species, and they are capable of higher reasoning. Although they do not utilize technology, they demonstrate a clear understanding of it, and have been known to open airlocks and doorways in colonies that they have raided. As a group they also react intelligently to attacks and are adept at tactical combat. On an individual basis, though, the zerg seem to be hardly more than savage animals with little or no concern for self-preservation. Evolution is directed by "Alpha Zerg" strains, such as cerebrates and queens.Dayton, Cameron et al (July 21, 2014). StarCraft II: War Stories. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ASIN B00IWTWTBY. The quest for perfection is rooted deep within the zerg psyche, and is a pseudo-religious concept for them. The core idea of this 'religion' is that there is a state that the zerg can reach where they would no longer need to evolve, that their evolutionary form would never have to change again because they could already adapt to any situation.2011-11-08, StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm interview—Blizzard breaks down Zerg lore. PC Gamer, accessed on 2011-11-19 The amount of control exerted over a zerg force also impacts on their intelligence. Without this control, the zerg will become little more than animals, attacking everything on sight,Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. at times, even their own kind.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. These zerg are referred to as feral zerg and can generally only operate at the lowest level.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-11-26. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 6. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-11-26. In contrast, primal zerg are intellectual individuals, with no links to a hivemind.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Crucible (in English). 2013-03-12. During the , the Queen of Blades became the uncontested leader of the Swarm. However, creating sapient lieutenants such as broodmothers extended her control over the Swarm even further.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-12-03. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 7. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-12-03. Zerg have the ability to sense psychic powerGrubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. and, being sensitive to it, often respond to itNeilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook). (to the point of rendering themselves temporarily out of the control of a leader)Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6. and seek it out.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. This ability has a greater range than that of wranglers, weakly psychic terrans employed to find other psychics. Zerg can be "lobotomized" to lose contact with the Zerg Swarm. The Terran Dominion conducted this experiment as early as 2500, using zerglings to seek psychic terrans.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "War-Torn." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 6-47. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Warp Travel The zerg are able to create rifts into warp space to transport themselves at faster-than-light speeds. These rifts have been utilized multiple times.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Warp (in English). 1998. Worlds :Main article: Zerg worlds The zerg have demonstrated an ability to storm worlds, but are less well-equipped at holding them. After the Brood War, the zerg pulled back to Char, but could have easily expanded to cover numerous worlds again. Currently, the Swarm is based in space as Kerrigan searches for Amon. The following is a list of planets and moons that have been conquered by the Swarm, if only temporarily: Gameplay StarCraft * Gameplay * Strategy * Units * Buildings StarCraft: Ghost * Units StarCraft II * Gameplay * Strategy * Units * Buildings Notes The original conception of the zerg in the StarCraft alpha had them named "Nightmarish Invaders" and later "zurg." This was later changed to "zerg" to avoid legal action from Pixar, as per the character of Emperor Zurg from ''Toy Story.Early Alpha, StarCraft Evolution. Accessed on 2013-02-06 Also in this version, the zerg were a race of bio-mechanical creatures.2007-06-24, Starcraft Teaser (1995). YouTube, accessed on 2013-02-06 Many zerg breeds have a pair of mandibles on the sides of their mouths that can close together to form a mouthguard of sorts. Examples include the hydralisk, the lurker, and the queen. Most other breeds have some form of tusks or mandibles on or near their mouths. In terms of visual design, the zerg have drawn inspiration from many sources, ranging from other works of science fiction (such as the Alien series) to deep sea biology.2012-06-09, Interview with Allen Dilling, Lead Artist, StarCraft 2 Heart of the Swarm. YouTube, accessed on 2012-06-21 Design Process According to Samwise Didier, the zerg design process can be summed up as follows: *1) You start with lots of teeth. *2) You choose a troop type **a) Melee attacker **b) Ranged attacker **c) Flying attacker **d) All of the above (game designers don't like this option, as it's too multi-purposed) *3) Pick a form **a) Decapod **b) Hexapod **c) Octopod **d) Serpentine *4) Add 2 or more of the following: **a) Poisonous spines **b) More teeth **c) Barbed tails **d) Jagged claws **e) Spiked back plates **f) Insectoid wings **g) Venemous tendrils **h) Bat wings **i) Acidic glands **j) A lot more teeth *5) Choose a name prefix: **a) Rage **b) Omega **c) Spore **d) Ravage **e) Blade **f) Destruct **g) Terror **h) Any other word that sounds violent and exudes overall nastiness. *6) Choose a suffix: **a) -ling **b) -list **c) -tor **d) -zor **e) -etc.Didier, Samwise. ''The Art of StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (hardcover). Blizzard Entertainment, March 12, 2013. References faction}} es:Zerg Zerg Category:Races